


Quicksilver/Reader One-Shot 1

by TheElvishTrekkie



Series: TheElvishTrekkie's Wondrous One-Shots and Random Requests [1]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Child, F/M, Feels, Flashback, Kid - Freeform, One-Shot, Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElvishTrekkie/pseuds/TheElvishTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past, the Reader - owner of a B&B - gets an unexpected late-night visitor. In the future, she begins a new segment of her life.</p><p>I own nothing! Marvel owns Quicksilver, and you are the Reader!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksilver/Reader One-Shot 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Oh my, my first one-shot! Please tell me if I did alright! Or anything! I want to know if I can improve for next week. 
> 
> I shall be posting another One-shot next week. It'll be on a different work, though, and it could be anything.
> 
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> (Also, this contains sexy-times. For anyone who doesn't want to read that, I'm warning you now.)
> 
> I don't own Quicksilver, or the X-Men Universe. That's all Marvel.

The sky had turned dark and a storm had taken over. The lightening was not the reason you had awoken, though – it was the child you bore. You had been feeling contractions all day, but now they were growing steadily worse. You thought about waking your husband, but decided against it unless the baby was going to come tonight, without a doubt.  
Thoughts then turned to your husband, lying asleep across the room. You had moved to an armchair, and now you laid your head back and sighed – this baby had been a long time coming. Ever since you had met that man, you had wanted to spend your life with him. He hadn’t let you down then, nor would he let you down now, especially when your child was about to arrive.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Bed and Breakfast was successful, to say the least. You didn’t want it to be a lifelong job, but for now it sufficed. Tonight, every room was full and you were wide awake.  
The last customer had just gone to their room and you had stayed in the office on the main floor to do the paperwork regarding the mortgage and such. Bookkeeping was something you dreaded doing, but it took time away from every night.  
On this particular night, your life was about to change. Your head had just laid itself down on the paper-covered desk when there was a rather loud knock at the door. You jolted awake, and hurried to the door.  
A man stood before you, his hood low over his face. He was tall and slim, but you could tell he was strong from the outlines of muscles beneath his hoodie.  
“Can I help you?” You asked, unsure of how you were going to tell this man you had no beds.  
“I need a room.” He stated simply.  
“I apologize, but all of our rooms have been taken. But you can come in, and I can make you a cup of tea or coffee if you like,” you said, opening the door wider and gesturing for him to enter. He did so, and swept off his hood. His hair was bright white, and shone in the darkening glow of the foyer lights.  
“I don’t need tea or coffee, thank you – just a room. If you don’t have a bed, perhaps a couch? I can pay,” he said, reaching into in pocket and pulling out a wallet. You stepped behind the counter, and looked over the rooming list again. Then the idea struck you – your room was available.  
“Actually, there is a room available, if you’re desperate. You can use mine, as I am staying up all night doing paperwork. Here,” you said, leading him up to your room. You entered first, doing a quick scan for dirty laundry or misplaced items. Finding none, you let him come in behind you and survey the room for himself. “Free of charge,” you said, as an afterthought.  
He seemed to contemplate it for a moment, before looking back at you.  
“Thank you.” He walked over to the bed, looking down at the dishevelled blankets. “My name is Pietro, by the way.”  
“I am (Y/n). If you need me, I’ll be in the room behind the counter downstairs. Enjoy your stay,” you said, leaving to return to your work. Before you were able to leave though, you felt a pair of hands at your waist and breath by your ear.  
“Why don’t you stay?” Pietro whispered. “You are very beautiful and lovely…” You felt his tongue slowly lick the shell of your ear, and you shivered as pleasure shot through to your center. Then you felt his hips align with yours, his erection pressing into you. You took a deep breath, not sure whether you wanted to continue or run. It was decided for you a few seconds later, when he began to grind against you, making you gasp with every push of his hips.  
“I…” was all you could say before you spun around in his grasp, setting your hands on his chest and looking up into his crystal blue eyes. Pietro took it as an answer, and led you over to your bed, laying you down underneath him.  
“Before we have some fun, I have a secret to tell you.” He whispered again, pressing his entire body to yours and making you vibrate with sparks of pleasure. “I’m a mutant.”  
You had heard of mutants before – they were to be feared, but you thought you were smart enough to decide for yourself. You nodded to him, licking your lips nervously.  
“Are you sure that you still want this, now that you know what I am?” he questioned, and for the first time worry crossed his delicate features. You laughed breathlessly.  
“Of course; your being a mutant doesn’t change that,” you said, smiling sweetly up at him. You had been overcome with a feeling a love for this man, the moment his hands touched you. He smiled back, but soon bent his head to barrage your neck with kisses. Your giggles soon turned to moans, as his teeth took over for his lips. As your legs were already parted around him, you began to unconsciously grind up at him, trying to find purchase to ease the growing ache between your legs. Pietro seemed to feel the same, and he soon began to grind into you as well. His breathing had quickened considerably now, as had yours, and the two of you could bear it no longer – there were too many layers of clothes between you.  
He pushed away, throwing off his hoodie and removing his shirt before you could blink. Suddenly still, your eyes opened wide at what you had just seen. “So your power is what, exactly?”  
He looked at you in the process of standing up. “I can run and think at superhuman speeds, if that clears it up. But if you like it slow, I can do that too.” In half a second, he stood before you in naught but his boxers. Your mouth went dry, but you stood and removed your shirt and jeans none the less. He watched your every move, and the bulge in his boxers grew.  
Standing before him so exposed, you began to shiver. His lips were suddenly on you, everywhere that you needed them: they skimmed your collarbone, went down your stomach, and rested over your panties. After looking up to get your permission, which you gave, Pietro took hold of the waistband of your panties with his teeth. Turned on beyond belief, you watched him pull off your panties and kiss your thighs.  
You pulled him up and, removing your bra, lay back on the bed again, thinking he would join you. Instead, he knelt near the foot of the bed, nestling his head between your thighs. Heart raced and breath taken away, you moaned loudly as his tongue began its assault on your most private parts. He licked you at first, long full strokes with a flat tongue; then wrapping his mouth around your clit and sucking hard – you screamed, the pleasure overwhelming every atom of your body; before he finally placed his tongue over your entrance.  
You pleaded with him, wanting him to just take you now. You felt him laugh: it made you mewl and tense your legs. Suddenly, he was above you, and you could feel his hard length pressed where his tongue had just been.  
“I’ll try to go slowly, love, but I really need you now.” With that, his lips crashed onto yours, and he began pushing into you. He wasn’t too big, but you still felt the burn of being stretched – though it was soon overtaken by warmth and pleasure when he began to move.  
After a few short thrusts, Pietro sped up, and groaned with every gyration of his hips. You wrapped your legs around him, your moans matching his groans in frequency. You felt the pressure inside of you building, and you pleaded with him to go harder, faster. But not too fast, you said. You wanted to come with him.  
He sped up, not letting loose but still going faster than any other man could. The friction it was creating was magnificent, lighting your entire body on fire and coaxing the sparks quickly into unending flames. Your body arched into his and his head pressed into your shoulder, both of your bodies tightening together. The explosion of feelings and colour inside was instantaneous – your body was wracked with love and pleasure and desire. You had clamped down on him when you seized up – slowly, you came down from the mountain of pure ecstasy, and released him from your hold. He breathed in and out, slowly, before pulling out of you and letting your mixed juices drip out of you and onto the comforters.  
Pietro rolled off of you, and gathered you up in his arms. You smiled into his chest, damp with sweat.  
“Goodnight, Pietro.” You spoke his name, invoking it with love. He whispered to you until you fell asleep, telling you that he wouldn’t leave in the morning, as long as you wanted him to stay.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A large contraction, the biggest yet, gripped your belly and had you yelling out in pain. In seconds, he was by your side.  
“Is this it?” He asked, looking at you with worry and hope. You nodded, taking deep breaths.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The delivery room was hellish for you, with the pain of birth and the pain of them keeping your newborn child away. Pietro sat with you and you both anxiously waited for the doctor to return.  
When he did, he was carrying the baby. Your face lit up with love as he placed the baby in your arms. Looking down, your eyes met with the babies for the first time, and you began to weep happily. Pietro was also looking at the child with the most loving expression – he had explained his want for a family quite early in your relationship. Together, you cried and laughed and watched. The doctor told you it was a girl, as you passed her to Pietro.  
“What should we name her, (Y/n)?” Pietro asked quietly, as the little girl in his arms had fallen asleep.  
“How about…Wanda?” You smiled, watching Pietro tear up.  
“Wanda it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos, or comment if I can improve.
> 
>  
> 
> (I can also do requests, if you provide a prompt. Just saying.)


End file.
